banjokazooieseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grunty's Furnace Fun
Featured Video Introduction Cutscene "Welcome all, Grunty's the name, Banjo's here to play my game! My lair is done and here he stands, through all my tricks and traps and lands! This final test will see me win, when Banjo fails then I'll be thin! The prizes on this stand bring joy, from Tooty down to cuddly toy! My little quiz will make you sweat, and Tooty you shall never get! 'Cuz somewhere soon along the way, your lack of skill will make my day... 'Cuz in the fiery pit you'll go, and I will win the prize on show! So step on over to the square, press "A" to try it if you dare!" Types of Questions For the complete listing of questions asked in Grunty's Furnace Fun, see Grunty's Furnace Fun Questions. Banjo-Kazooie Panel On this tile on the Grunty's Furnace Fun game board, the questions will be general world questions relating from either Spiral Mountain, Gruntilda's Lair, or any of the nine worlds inside of Gruntilda's Lair that you complete on your journey to saving Tooty. Below is what Gruntilda says when you land on this tile: "A little answer's all I seek, About this game you furry geek!" Eyeball Panel On this tile on the Grunty's Furnace Fun game board, the questions will be visual where you must answer it by saying who the character is or what is the location being shown on the screen. Below is what Gruntilda says when you land on this tile: "A visual challenge you stupid bear, To tell me who is it or where!" Note Panel On this tile on the Grunty's Furnace Fun game board, the questions will be audible where you must answer it by saying who's voice the character is, what items's sound is being played, what move Kazooie used, or what world's music is playing. Below is what Gruntilda says when you land on this tile: "A question on the sounds I play, Get it wrong to make my day!" Stopwatch Panel On this tile on the Grunty's Furnace Fun game board, the questions will be physical where you must complete a challenge you once have completed in the game throughout the worlds adventuring to rescue Tooty, such as Mr. Vile's Yumblies game, defeating Boss Boom Box, the pyramid memory game, defeating Zubbas, completing the tune by Tiptup's Choir, or even completing the sandcastle game spelling out Banjo Kazooie backwards in a certain amount of time. Below is what Gruntilda says when you land on this tile: "Prepare yourself to take a whack, Pick this test, you won't come back!" Gruntilda Panel On this tile on the Grunty's Furnace Face game board, the questions will be all about Gruntilda herself, such as favorite meals (either breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert), the name of her band, where she went to school, etc. The only way to get the correct answer is to ask Brentilda, Gruntilda's nicer sister, who will tell Banjo three different Grunty Facts each time he sees her throughout the lair. The questions are all random, so if you should lose Grunty's Furnace Fun, the second time around could be and most likely will be different questions from what you were previously asked. Below is what Gruntilda says when you land on this tile: I think it's time, so let me see, How much you know of little old me! Skull Panel On this tile on the Grunty's Furnace Fun game board, the questions will be a random question from any of the categories. You can either do a physical challenge, a visual challenge, an audible challenge, or a question about Gruntilda or the worlds you've previously visited. However, if you answer the question incorrectly or fail to complete the challenges, then it results in an instant death where you'll be plunged into the lava and forced to redo Grunty's Furnace Fun from the beginning. Below is what Gruntilda says when you land on this tile: Get this wrong for Grunty's sake, Then a lava bath you will take! Joker Panel On this tile on the Grunty's Furnace Gun game board, the questions will be a random question from any of the categories. You can either do a physical challenge, a visual challenge, an audible challenge, or a question about Gruntilda or the worlds you've previously visited. If you answer the question correctly, you will receive two Joker Cards which can be used to skip any tile on the board. Below is what Gruntilda says when you land on this tile: Just one chance to get this right, Win a joker and help it might! Blank Panel On this tile on the Grunty's Furnace Fun game board, there are no questions or challenges to complete, instead it contains either a Honeycomb Energy to heal yourself up or an Extra Life to give you one more life before game over. Category:Category templates Category:Templates Category:General wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Article management templates Category:Template documentation Category:Forums Category:Videos Category:Images Category:Organization Category:Hidden categories Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Community Category:Policy Category:Watercooler Category:Browse Category:Help Category:Help desk